beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ryuga's zus
Ryuga's zus De WBBA had beslist dat er opnieuw een wereldkapioenschap zou komen en zoals gewoonlijk deden Gingka en zijn vrienden mee aan de kwalificatie toernooien. En naturlijk was Kyoya terug gegaan naar Afrika om tegen Gingka te kunnen strijden. Gingka was daar natuurlijk mee eens. Deze keer deed Ryuga mee aan de kwalificatie toernooi en Tsuki ook. De kwalificatie toernooien gingen snel voorbij en degene die overbleven waren: Gingka, Ryuga, Tsuki en Yu. Dat waren de spelers voor het Japanse Team. Terwijl in Afrika ze de kwalificatie toernooien nog moeten doen. Kyoya zat in het rode team, zoals vorig jaar. Nile deed ook mee deze keer, hij speelde in het blauwe team. Er waren twee nieuwe blayders bij. De ene was Aki, de Italiaanse ex-popster, maar de andere kende ze niet. De kwalificatie toernooien begonnen eindelijk. Kyoya schakelde iedereen met een klap uit, Nile ook natuurlijk. Ze dachten allebei dat Aki ging winnen. Maar ze hadden het mis. De winnaar was de onbekende blayder. Hij had gewonnen met 1 enkele slag. Natuurlijk, net zoals vorig jaar, kregen de verliezers een tweede kans. Maar Kyoya en Nile waren niet te verslaan. De jongen die vorig jaar de armband van Kyoya en Nile had gepikt met een truk was er ook en deed hetzelfde bij de onbekende blayder zoals hij bij Kyoya en Nile deed. Kyoya en Nile zagen dat hij een armband had, dus ze wisten wat hij had gedaan. Ze wilde de armband terugwinnen voor de onbekende blayder, maar er was ineens een blauwe flits te zien. De onbekende blayder kwam uit de flits tevoorschijn. Hij zei dat hij het gene moest teruggeven dat hij had gestolen. De jongen zei dat hij het eerlijk heeft gewonnen. De onbekende blayder zei dat zijn bey moest aanvallen. De jongen schoot zijn bey af en hij... Verloor! Hij moest de armband teruggeven. Hij gaf hem terug en rende gillend weg. Kyoya en Nile vroegen aan hem hoe hij heette en hij antwoordde dat het hun zakens niet waren. Kyoya daagde hem uit en als hij won zou hij zijn indiditeit blootstellen. Hij zei dat dat niet moest. Kyoya zei dat het wel moest. En hij zei van niet en hij trok zijn mantel met kap af. Het bleek dat die gast geen gast was, maar een meisje. En niet zomaar een meisje, ze leek sprekend op Ryuga. Het meisje zei dat ze Myuu heette. Myuu Sama. Kyoya zei dat ze sprekend op zijn vriend Ryuga leek. Myuu antwoordde daarop dat ze zijn tweelingzus is. Met een verbaasde blik zei Kyoya: "Nu weten we waarom je zo op hem lijkt. Of hij op jou? Wie is ouder?". Myuu zei dat Ryuga ouder was, maar dat scheelde niet heel erg veel. 5 sec. eigenlijk. Myuu, Kyoya en Nile gingen samen verder en haalde het. Nu waren ze officieel het Afrikaanse Team. Ze kozen de naam van vorig jaar: Team Wild Fang. Ze hadden een reserve speler nodig, dus kozen ze Aki. Die zat dus ook in het team. Nile vond Aki vanaf het begin al heel erg leuk. Terwijl hij wandelde met de rest van het team, vroeg hij aan Myuu waar ze afkomstig van is. Myuu antwoordde dat ze 25% Japans is, 25% Frans, 25% Braziliaans en 25% Congoleese. Aki keek haar vreemd aan. Nile zei dat ze dus bijna van over elk continent afkomstig is. Kyoya dacht in zichzelf dat Ryuga dus ook dat allemaal. Na een paar rondes van het wereldkapioenschap, kwamen ze aan in Japan. Team Gan Gan Galaxy wachtte Team Wild Fang met open armen op. Iedereen was blij elkaar weer te zien. Terwijl ze naar buiten liepen, zagen ze dat Myuu in een gevecht zat. Ryuga kon zijn ogen niet geloven, hij zag zijn zus vechten met een blayder die niet alles gaf. Myuu won en zei: "Een blayder die niet alles geeft tijdens een bey gevecht, mag zich geen echte blayder noemen. Maar iemand die wel alles geeft tijdens een bey gevecht, dat vind ik pas een echte blayder.". De jongen waarmee ze tegen blayde zei sorry en beloofde dat hij meer zijn best zou doen. Myuu knikte tevreden. De jongen ging weg. Myuu draaide zich om en zag Tsuki staan en liep haar in de armen en knuffelde haar. Ze was blij dat ze haar beste vriendin weer zag. Kyoya, Nile en Aki waren verbaasd. Ze zagen geen zerieus meisje meer dat bijna een moordmachine leek, maar een lief, aardig en onschuldig meisje. Toen draaide ze zich weer om en zag Ryuga staan. Ze liep rustig naar hem toe. Ze ging voor hem staan en hij zei: "Ik heb je gemist Myuu." "Ik jou ook grote broer." zei Myuu blij. Ze knuffelde haar broer en hij knuffelde haar terug. Ze waren blij om elkaar weer et zien. Ryuga stelde zijn zus voor aan iedereen. Hij stelde haar voor aan Kenta en Yu. Hij stelde haar voor aan Madoka en ze zei om hem te pesten: "He, Ryuga is dit je nieuwe vriendinnetje.". Ryuga antwoordde verlegen dat het niet zo was. Ze zei dat het maar om te pesten was. Maar ja en tot slot stelde hij haar voor aan Gingka. Gingka was heel aardig en zie hallo. Maar Myuu vond hem al niet leuk. Toen ze hem zag dacht ze in zichzelf: "Ieuw, dat is zo'n blayder die denkt dat hij gemakkelijk wint van iedereen en dat hij altijd gelijk heeft.". Ze trok een vies gezicht naar hem en ging weg. Gingka vroeg wat er met hem was. Ryuga antwoordde dat ze denkt dat hij een stomme blayder is. Gingka ging naar haar toe en begon tegen haar te praten. Ze zei dat ze hem niet wou zien. Hij zei dat hij niet was wat ze dacht dat hij was. Myuu vroeg om het te bewijzen. Hij zei dat hij een gevecht zou houden. Myuu vroeg met wie. hij antwoordde met Ryuga. Ze begonnen met het gevecht. Het gevecht was echt niet te dulden. Ryuga en Gingka gaven alles wat ze hadden, maar Ryuga won toch uiteindelijk. Myuu zei dat hij had verloren. Gingka wou iets zeggen. Maar Ryuga antwoordde in zijn plaats. Hij zei dat hij alles had gegeven en dat hij dat altijd doet. Met iedereen al is het een zwakke speler. Hij geeft altijd alles en dus is hij niet zo'n blayder waarvan ze denkt dat hij is. Myuu ging naar Gingka en verontschuldigde zich. Gingka zei dat eht niets was en toen gaven ze elkaar een knuffel. En vanuit die knuffel ontstond een prachtige vriendschap die later uitgroeide tot liefde. Einde Bekijk de volgende aflevering: Innerlijke draak (versie 2) Het is de eerste ronde van het wereldkapioenschap? Zullen ze in het kampioenschap blijven of niet? Lees zeker die aflevering. Gingka smile's when he's talking to Ryuga.jpg|Gingka lacht naar Ryuga wanneer ze over Myuu praten|linktext=Gingka lacht naar Ryuga wanneer ze over Myuu praten Gingka praat met Ryuga.png|Gingka is geschokt wanneer Ryuga de waarheid verteld oevr wat Myuu over hem denkt|linktext=Gingka is geschokt wanneer Ryuga de waarheid verteld oevr wat Myuu over hem denkt Gingka looking at Myuu's happines.jpg|Gingka luistert naar Myuu's wijze woorden|linktext=Gingka luistert naar Myuu's wijze woorden Gingka is posing cool for Myuu.jpg|Gingka probeert cool te doen om Myuu onder de indruk te laten zijn|linktext=Gingka probeert cool te doen om Myuu onder de indruk te laten zijn Kyoya smile's for Tsuki.jpg|Kyoya is blij dat hij Myuu in het team heeft (hij is niet verliefd op haar!)|linktext=Kyoya is blij dat hij Myuu in het team heeft (hij is niet verliefd op haar!) Kyoya is blij voor Tsuki.jpg|Kyoya kijkt naar het gevecht tussen Gingka en Ryuga|linktext=Kyoya kijkt naar het gevecht tussen Gingka en Ryuga Kyoya is cute.jpg|Kyoya is blij dat hij zijn vrienden terug ziet|linktext=Kyoya is blij dat hij zijn vrienden terug ziet Kyoya's smile.jpg|Kyoya is trots op zijn team|linktext=Kyoya is trots op zijn team Ryuga bloses for madoka.jpg|Ryuga is aan het blozen omdat Myuu vroeg of Madoka zijn vriendin was|linktext=Ryuga is aan het blozen omdat Myuu vroeg of Madoka zijn vriendin was Gingka in cool pose.jpg|Gingka denkt na over hoe hij Myuu's vertrouwen kan winnen |linktext=Gingka denkt na over hoe hij Myuu's vertrouwen kan winnen Ryuga smile's.jpg|Ryuga is blij om zijn zus terug te zien|linktext=Ryuga is blij om zijn zus terug te zien Masoka smile's.jpg|Madoka is blij dat ze Myuu leert kennen|linktext=Madoka is blij dat ze Myuu leert kennen Madoka.jpg|Madoka maakt updates over het gevecht tussen Ryuga en Gingka|linktext=Madoka maakt updates over het gevecht tussen Ryuga en Gingka Ryuga.jpg|Ryuga vecht tegen Gingka|linktext=Ryuga vecht tegen Gingka Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen